The PotterMalfoy Family
by CuriousMidnightWeasel
Summary: A DRARRY fanfic. Short drabbles of the famous Veela Potter-Malfoy Family


_**ELLO and welcome to the first of many DRARRY veela drabble. The drabbles would be from random parts of their life and their children. There ages will be posted before every chapter, to clear up any confusion. Well ENJOY!**_

**Harry and Draco: 23**

**Hailey: 6**

**James and Kevin: newborns**

* * *

**Bad Timing**

"Harry come to bed" Draco called to his mate, getting inpatient. He wanted to sleep from the stressful day he had but he couldn't sleep unless Harry was there in his arms. "Wait just a second" Harry called from the walk-in closet.

Draco growled "Dammit Harry What are you doing! Whatever it is it can wait until morning!" the blonde threw the dark green silk bedding to the side stalking to the closet. He stop dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open when Harry emerge from the closet leaning on the doorway. Harry had found a chest they had from their schools days that they keep all their outfits and "toys" they had for those times when they was alone to enjoy each other. Harry had put on the Slytherin's girl uniform that Draco had loved the most out of all the outfits they had.

"Do you really want to wait till morning Drake?" Harry asked in a low sweet sexy voice while running his hand up his thigh bringing the already short mini-skirt up more slightly showing that he was not wearing anything under it. "I don't think I can wait that long"

Draco stumble forward to Harry his body forgetting the wanting to sleep to be replace with lust for his submissive. Harry smirked the famous Malfoy smirk he learned from Draco when he came to him wrapping his arms around him and picking him up bridal style carrying him to the king size bed. Harry pulled Draco roughly into a deep and sloppy kiss. He open his mouth slipping out his tongue to meet Draco's to battle. Draco won taking over the kiss while caressing Harry's expose legs.

"Do u still want to sleep?" Harry asked when they break for air

"How can I sleep with this lustful body calling for me?" Draco panted. Harry chuckled he gasp when Draco reach for his hard erection roughly pumping it. "Mmhn…Draco" He called out slipping his arms around Draco's neck. Draco lower his head to Harry's neck licking and kissing leaving visible hickeys on the flesh. Harry shuddered feeling Draco's canine scraping on his neck. He heard a low growl forming in the blonde growing to a roar as large green leather wings expand from his back at full length then resting close to his body.

Harry stared at the wings memorized at the size _'My dominate'._

In his body he could feel his own wings wanting to burst out of there prison. "Draco…up" Draco lifted Harry up to sit on top of him quickly removing the top so it won't be ruin. Draco latch on to Harry's neck again kissing a trail to his chest where he swirl and taste the hard nipple with his tongue. Harry lean in the touch only to pull back and arch inward then out throwing his head back crying out as his own smaller black wings escape from his back.

"Your so beautiful Harry" Harry pulled back his head smiling big showing his sharp canines. He pushed his body forward rubbing his erection against Draco. "I want you Drake. I want you pumping into me" Harry said in Draco's ear and nibbling on it. Not wasting any time Draco pinned Harry back down his wings hanging off the bed. He reach for the raven's inner thighs spreading them apart easily seeing his target. He position himself to the lubricated hole (that Harry's body produce) ready to enter. Right when he had himself touching the hole Harry slammed his legs shut. "Wait!"

"What are you doing!" Draco said growling. He looked up to Harry all signs of his lust gone.

"Hailey she's calling me" Harry replied throwing his legs over the bed reaching for his robe hanging on the headboard his wings seeping back into his back as he throw the robe on. Draco listened carefully only hearing silence though out the manor.

"Hailey's not calling. She fast asleep Harry. Let's continue" Draco said pulling Harry to his bare chest trying to kiss him. Harry pulled back his head putting up his index finger "Wait for it" after three seconds later Draco heard their first born screaming Mum! at the top of her lungs from down the hall. He glare at Harry's cocky smile "That's the only thing I hate about submissive Veelas." Harry giggled kissing Draco's forehead "I consider it a life saver" Harry said leaving the master bedroom to tend to the six year old girl. Draco watched Harry mostly his ass as he left the room. He plop down cursing on the bed as his wings take their place back in his back. "Dam imp" he said as he heard clearly Harry calming Hailey down "This is war" he mumble as his body remember the tiredness from earlier taking over plunging him into darkness with a scowl on his face.

* * *

_**That's it for the first drabble. Hope you liked it. **_

**_Notes:_ Submissive Veelas can foresee into the furture. They only can see if its connected to their families. They are memorize buy their dominate's wings. Dominate Veelas are very very protective of their mates. Sometime they even get jealous of the offspring's attention they get from their submissive. They can not sleep without the warmth of the submissive next to them.**

_**These are my add ons of a typical veela **_

_**If you liked it please review**_


End file.
